Top 5: Los momentos más épicos de La Madriguera
by Umeki-Nara
Summary: Bienvenido a La Madriguera. Molly te aparta un lugar en la mesa. Con Arthur tienes una conversación sobre muggles asegurada. Bill no está, pero su nombre escucharás. Charlie sabe de dragones, así que deja ese libro. Percy seguramente estimulará tus ganas de saber. Cuídate de los gemelos mientras compites con Ron por la deliciosa comida. Y Ginny no es tan inocente cómo imaginas.
1. Bill

_****__**Top 5: Los momentos más épicos de la familia Weasley**_

_**Disclaimer: Harry Potter y todos sus personajes no son de mi propiedad. Pertenecen a J.K. Rowling. Yo escribo por diversión, no por ánimo de lucro.**_

_******"Esta historia participa de Desafíos "Buscando la inspiración" del Foro First Generation: The story before books".** Escogí la lista no sorpresa, el número 15: _**_Familia:_**_ Weasley._**_Longitud:_**_ Cinco viñetas__. _**_Broma:_**_ Alguien le tiñe el cabello a otro alguien__. _**_Medio de transporte mágico:_**_ Escoba._**_Objeto:_**_ Galeón de oro__. _

_"Bienvenido a La Madriguera. Molly te aparta un lugar en la mesa. Con Arthur tienes una conversación sobre muggles asegurada. Bill no está, pero su nombre escucharás. Charlie sabe de dragones, así que deja ese libro. Percy seguramente estimulará tus ganas de saber. Cuídate de los gemelos mientras compites con Ron por la deliciosa comida. Y Ginny no es tan inocente cómo imaginas." _

* * *

_**01.**_

La final de Quidditch se había prolongado durante el tiempo suficiente cómo para hacer que Molly se internara a la cocina con el pequeño Charlie en brazos. Lo colocó en su silla alta y decidió que prepararía el almuerzo. Al parecer, el partido iba para largo y ninguno de los hombres de la casa se levantaría de su asiento aunque muriera de inanición por ello.

-¡Mamá, mamá! -Bill entró corriendo sumamente emocionado. Tiró de su falda.- Tío Gideon dijo que sí gana Siria me comprará una escoba nueva, ¡eso dijo!

Molly negó con la cabeza. Ellos sabían que Arthur le iba a Madagascar, y por ello le habían provocado de esa manera. Los gemelos ni siquiera apoyaban a Siria, pues vociferaban siempre que podían que no ganaría.

Increíblemente, Bill obtuvo su escoba nueva.

* * *

_**¡Eso ha sido todo por ahora! ¡Pero faltan 4 viñetas más! **_

_**Si te gustó, deja un rw. Si no te gustó, deja un rw.**_

_**¡Saludos!**_


	2. Charlie

_****__**Top 5: Los momentos más épicos de la familia Weasley**_

_**Disclaimer: Harry Potter y todos sus personajes no son de mi propiedad. Pertenecen a J.K. Rowling. Yo escribo por diversión, no por ánimo de lucro.  
**_

_******"Esta historia participa de Desafíos "Buscando la inspiración" del Foro First Generation: The story before books".**_

_**Escogí la lista no sorpresa, el número 15: **_**_Familia:_**_ Weasley._**_Longitud:_**_ Cinco viñetas__. _**_Broma:_**_ Alguien le tiñe el cabello a otro alguien__. _**_Medio de transporte mágico:_**_ Escoba._**_Objeto:_**_ Galeón de oro__. _

_"Bienvenido a La Madriguera. Molly te aparta un lugar en la mesa. Con Arthur tienes una conversación sobre muggles asegurada. Bill no está, pero su nombre escucharás. Charlie sabe de dragones, así que deja ese libro. Percy seguramente estimulará tus ganas de saber. Cuídate de los gemelos mientras compites con Ron por la deliciosa comida. Y Ginny no es tan inocente cómo imaginas."_

* * *

_**02.**_

Cuando se embarazó por tercera vez, empezaron las apuestas. Fabian y Gideon, al igual que Arthur daban por hechos que sería la primera niña Weasley en generaciones. Estaban esperanzados de que se realizara el acontecimiento.

Pero fue Charlie quien levantó su dedo índice con sabiduría, aunque el chocolate manchando su boca le quitaba cualquier tipo de credibilidad.

-Yo digo que será niño. Y necesitará lentes.

Pero teniendo en cuenta de que en ése momento admiraba a su padre por haberle regalado un dragón de peluche, sus palabras no se tomaron en cuenta. Él apostó su nuevo juguete y su padre y tíos pusieron en juego diez galeones de oro cada uno.

Y cuando Percy nació, Charlie ganó diez galeones de oro a cambio. Cuando Fabian le preguntó qué haría con el dinero, él respondió.

-Lo guardaré para los lentes de mi hermanito.- afirmó con una amplia sonrisa en el rostro.

* * *

_**¡He aquí la segunda viñeta del desafío! ¡Espero les haya gustado! **_

_**Si te gustó, deja rw. Si no te gustó, deja rw.**_

_**¡Saludos!**_


	3. Percy

_**Top 5: Los momentos más épicos de la familia Weasley.**_

* * *

_**Disclaimer: Harry Potter y todos sus personajes no son de mi propiedad. Pertenecen a J.K. Rowling. Yo escribo por diversión, no por ánimo de lucro.**_

_****__******"Esta historia participa de Desafíos "Buscando la inspiración" del Foro First Generation: The story before books".**_

_**Escogí la lista no sorpresa, el número 15: **_**_Familia:_**_ Weasley._**_Longitud:_**_ Cinco viñetas__. _**_Broma:_**_ Alguien le tiñe el cabello a otro alguien__. _**_Medio de transporte mágico:_**_ Escoba._**_Objeto:_**_ Galeón de oro__. _

_"Bienvenido a La Madriguera. Molly te aparta un lugar en la mesa. Con Arthur tienes una conversación sobre muggles asegurada. Bill no está, pero su nombre escucharás. Charlie sabe de dragones, así que deja ese libro. Percy seguramente estimulará tus ganas de saber. Cuídate de los gemelos mientras compites con Ron por la deliciosa comida. Y Ginny no es tan inocente cómo imaginas."_

* * *

_**03.**_

Percy arrugó la nariz cuando se asomó por un costado, para ver a los gemelos en la cuna. Estos le miraban con los ojitos llenos de lágrimas, y haciendo un puchero con la boca.

-No puedo.- titubeó. Empezaron a gimotear y a restregarse los ojos, y Percy tuvo miedo de que empezaran a llorar y a él le echaran la culpa de su llanto. Así que uno a uno los sacó y los depositó con cuidado en el suelo. Estos le aplaudieron de manera irregular pues apenas empezaban a experimentar con sus extremidades.

-Muy bien. -suspiró. Alguien llamó a la puerta y entonces entreabrió la puerta. Charlie le miraba fijamente e intentó reprimir cualquier gesto de culpa.

-Viene mamá. Dice que despiertes a los gemelos, les dará de comer.

Percy asintió y le cerró la puerta en la cara. Nadie podía saber que había dejado salir a los bebés, o se metería en problemas. Se giró y vio a ambos bebés aferrándose a sus piernas, con caras sonrientes. Se agachó y los tomó en sus hombros. Tambaleándose los depositó nuevamente en la cuna, y entonces George -¿o era Fred?- le cedió un crayón que sostenía con su regordeta mano.

Conmovido lo aceptó, justo en el momento en el que su madre entraba a la habitación.

-¡Percival Ignatius Weasley! -vociferó Molly cuando vio el suelo todo pintarrajeado.

* * *

**_¡Tercera viñeta, tercera viñeta! Espero les haya gustado._**

**_Si te gustó, deja un rw. Si no te gustó, deja un rw._**

**_¡Saludos! _**


	4. Fred y George

_****__**Top 5: Los momentos más épicos de la familia Weasley**_

_**Disclaimer: Harry Potter y todos sus personajes no son de mi propiedad. Pertenecen a J.K. Rowling. Yo escribo por diversión, no por ánimo de lucro.**_

_******"Esta historia participa de Desafíos "Buscando la inspiración" del Foro First Generation: The story before books".**_

_**Escogí la lista no sorpresa, el número 15: **_**_Familia:_**_ Weasley._**_Longitud:_**_ Cinco viñetas__. _**_Broma:_**_ Alguien le tiñe el cabello a otro alguien__. _**_Medio de transporte mágico:_**_ Escoba._**_Objeto:_**_ Galeón de oro__. _

_**Antes que nada, pido una disculpa. En el capítulo anterior puse los nombres de Fred y George, pero en realidad se trataba de Percy. Ya lo he corregido así que :) gracias por su atención.  
**_

* * *

_**04.**_

-¡Fred! ¡George! ¡Vengan aquí, en este instante!

El grito de Molly retumbó por toda La Madriguera. Los aludidos se esforzaron en ocultar las sonrisas de sus caras y acataron la orden. Cuando entraron a la cocina, ellos no pudieron evitar soltar sonoras carcajadas al ver, detrás de mamá, la cara de ultratumba que tenía Bill. Pelo corto y color rosa chillón.

¡Incluso Ron y Ginny, demasiado pequeños cómo para ir más allá del patio, estaban sonriendo al ver la cara de su hermano mayor!

* * *

**_¡Yey! Ahora sólo falta una viñeta. ¡Espero que les guste!_**

**_Si te gustó, deja un rw. Si no te gustó, deja un rw._**

**_¡Saludos!_**


	5. Ron y Ginny

_**Top 5: Los momentos más épicos de la familia Weasley  
**_

_**Disclaimer: Harry Potter y todos sus personajes no son de mi propiedad. Pertenecen a J.K. Rowling. Yo escribo por diversión, no por ánimo de lucro.**_

_******"Esta historia participa de Desafíos "Buscando la inspiración" del Foro First Generation: The story before books".**_

_**Escogí la lista no sorpresa, el número 15: **_**_Familia:_**_ Weasley._**_Longitud:_**_ Cinco viñetas__. _**_Broma:_**_ Alguien le tiñe el cabello a otro alguien__. _**_Medio de transporte mágico:_**_ Escoba._**_Objeto:_**_ Galeón de oro__. _

* * *

_**05.**_

La ventaja de ser hermana de Fred y George era, sin lugar a dudas, que la palabra imposible no entraba en su vocabulario. Y cuando Ron apostó que ella no sería capaz de poner La Madriguera en un caos comparable al nivel de los gemelos, sonrió con malicia.

Todo era posible.

Y Ron tuvo que aceptarlo al ver a los cinco Weasley mayores siendo regañados por Molly, supuestamente por accidentes y bromas intencionales que ellos hicieron en toda la casa. Todos estaban confundidos por la acusación. La vieja escoba de Bill. Un hechizo de Charlie. Percy tropezó. Los gemelos detonaron una broma. Y la cocina estaba hecha un desastre.

Y Ginny había sido capaz de jugar bien sus cartas, que nadie podría culparla.

* * *

**_¡Chan, chan! ¡He aquí la última viñeta! Espero que les haya gustado :) _**

**_Si te gustó, deja rw. Si no te gustó, deja rw. _**

**_¡Saludos! _**


End file.
